callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode II (Call of Juarez)
"Oh Lord... It is on this Sabbath day in this empty church that I pray to Thee. What am I to do not to lose faith in the people of this town. Please God, give me the strength to lead these sinners to righteousness. Last night, the demons of my past visited me in a nightmare. What are you trying to tell me Lord, that the citizens of Hope are descending into darkness, just as I was once, trapped in the shadows of Satan's embrace? I personally invited every last soul in town to today's service. I will bring them Your word Lord, I will show them the way." - Reverend Ray, introduction to Episode II. Episode II, Let He Who Is Without Sin... is the second episode of Call of Juarez. It serves as a tutorial for Ray McCall's style of gameplay. <Episode I> <Episode III> Story Reverand Ray walked up to the pulpit of his church in Hope and began service. He was interrupted by Clyde Forrester, who insulted the reverend and attempted to persuade others in the church to go back to his saloon with him. Ray told him to leave, and Clyde made allusions to the reverend's dark past, causing Ray to angrily yell for him to leave. Returning to the service, seconds later a woman burst through the church doors and exclaimed she heard gunshots at his brother Thomas' farm. Ray rushed out of the church as members of his congregation spoke of seeing Billy earlier in town and attributing the disturbance on the farm to him. Ray came upon the farm where he found Thomas and Marisa dead, "Call of Juarez" written in blood on their barn door. Billy came walking around a corner saw the reverend and fled. Assuming him to be the murderer Ray went after him, pursuing him into the barn which Billy set ablaze. Making it past that obstacle the reverend followed Billy down a mountain road and up to a rope bridge. Before Ray could reach the bridge however, Candle cut the ropes causing it to collapse and ending the chase. Lamenting on what Billy had done, Ray decided to head back to town and get Tim. Back at the farm Ray found three men looting the place, and angrily told them to leave, one immediately backing off and the other after a few moments, the third however refused, sparking a fight between Ray and the three men in which he defeated them all. Afterwards Ray wondered why God had let this happen, and asked what he wanted from him. Characters * Ray McCall * Billy Candle * Clyde Forrester * Jones * Mrs. Powell * Marisa * Thomas McCall Weapons * Fists Secrets None. Achievements (Xbox 360) * Boxer (10g) - Kill looters using five different combos correctly. Trivia * If the player goes to Frank's farm, they will find the wagon from the previous mission missing, and the windows of the cabin boarded up. * There are eleven people attending the church service. * Strangely, Ray is wearing his gunfighter attire instead of minister garb. Most likely, the developers did not bother making a different character model. * It is possible to burn the looters if led close enough to the fire engulfing the barn. * The mission name is a reference to the Bible passage John 8:7. The full verse reads as follows: "So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said unto them, let he who is without sin cast the first stone." Jesus was talking to a woman who was a prostitute. A group of men then appeared and wanted to stone her, but Jesus intervened, telling the men that the one who never did wrong throw the first stone at her. As all of the men had done wrong at some point in their life, they dropped the stones and left. * The mission takes place during a Sunday. Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes